Tara Strong
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |family = Lucy Charendoff (mother; †) Syd Charendoff (father; †) Marla Cahrendoff (sister) Craig Strong (husband) Sammy Strong (son) Aden Strong (son) |nationality = Canadian-American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Toronto Los Angeles |active = 1986-present |status = Active |website = Tara Strong }}Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian–American actress who has done voice work for numerous animations and video games and performed in various live-action productions. Many of her major voice roles include animated series such as Rugrats, The Powerpuff Girls, The Fairly OddParents, Drawn Together, Ben 10, Chowder, Teen Titans and its spin-off series Teen Titans Go! and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, as well as video games such as Mortal Kombat X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2 and the Batman: Arkham series. Her portrayals have garnered nominations in the Annie Awards and Daytime Emmys, and an award from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. Biography Strong was born on February 12, 1973, in Toronto, Ontario, to Syd and Lucy Charendoff. Her family, Jews who lived in Russia, had immigrated to Canada after escaping the Anti-Jewish pogroms in the Russian Empire. Her parents ran a candy and novelty store called The Wiz, and Syd had also worked as a pharmacist. She and her older sister Marla were raised in Toronto. At age four, she became interested in acting and volunteered to be a soloist at a school production. She worked with the Yiddish Theater; though she did not know the Yiddish language, she memorized her lines phonetically. She also performed with the Toronto Jewish Theater (TJA), where she acted in A Night of Stars and was featured in an audiotape for "Lay Down Your Arms" with the Habonim Youth Choir, where she sang the lyrics in both English and Hebrew. Her first professional role was Gracie in Limelight Theater's production of The Music Man at age 13. She had a guest role in the action series T. and T. Her first major cartoon role was the title role in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater. She starred in the short-lived CBC Television sitcom Mosquito Lake. She took improv classes at The Second City in Toronto and continued acting in both animated and live-action shows and films, before moving to Los Angeles in January 1994. Upon arriving in Los Angeles, she quickly made her mark in several TV and Film projects, becoming a popular voice actor frequently utilized by Nelvana, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon. She is best known for her roles as the voice of Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls, Dil Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents, Raven in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!, Omi in Xiaolin Showdown, Ben Tennyson in Ben 10, Truffles in Chowder, Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy in various animated productions of the DC Comics universe. She has done live-action work as well - notably as Gwen in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch TV Movies - but says that voice acting takes up most of her time. She frequently co-stars with fellow actress childhood friend Cree Summer; who grew up in Toronto with her. Strong was the roommate of actress Neve Campbell. They both auditioned for the role of Julia in the 1990s TV series Party of Five, and Campbell ultimately won the role. She is married to American actor Craig Strong and they have two sons. Together, they founded VoiceStarz, Inc., an Internet-based company which teaches people how to get into the voice-over business, of which Craig is the C.E.O.. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Honeybees (ep. 17), Cheerleader (ep. 17) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Stella's Guardian, Diana, Arcadia (ep. 74) (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Additional Voices (DiC Dub) *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) - Otsuru, Jiro (ep. 4) *''Thundercats'' (2011-2012) - Young Lion-O (ep. 13) Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Naoko *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) - Kaya, Additional Voices *''Alexander: The Movie'' (2000) - Roxanne *''Spirited Away'' (2001) - Boh *''The Animatrix'' (2003) - Crew Woman, Nurse, Misha *''Batman Ninja'' (2018) - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Rikku External Links *Tara Strong at the Internet Movie Database *Tara Strong at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis